Revelación Mágica
by Andrea Criss York
Summary: Nunca le podría reconocer que era gay y menos que estaba enamorado de su "parabatai", no hasta que conoce al gran Brujo de Brooklyn. A donde vayas, yo iré. Donde tú mueras, yo moriré. Y allí seré sepultado; El Ángel será mi testigo y aún mas, hasta que la muerte nos separe a tí y a mí.


_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Julio "Parabatai" del foto "Cazadores de Sombras"_

_**Nada sobre la saga Cazadores de Sombras (TMI) me pertenece si no que es de la magnífica y malvada Cassandra Clare. Espero que les guste este One-Shot. Se lo dedico a la mejor Fangirl del mundo, Mar.**_

Era una tarde lluviosa así que como siempre que no podían salir a cazar demonios, él se encerraba en la sala de entrenamiento durante horas, a veces tenían que subir a avisarle de que la cena ya estaba lista porque si no, se quedaba toda la noche lanzando cuchillos serafines en la pared mientras que los otros dos hermanos hacían otras cosas.

Esa tarde, por ejemplo, Isabelle e Alec estaban en el salón cuándo el móvil de ella sonó avisándola de un nuevo mensaje.

-¿Quién es a estas horas? –preguntó el chico desinteresadamente sin quitar la vista del libro.

-Meliron, me invita a una fiesta. –dijo ésta como si fuera normal que un caballero de la corte Seelie te enviara un mensaje a altas horas de la noche.

-¿Irás? –volvió a preguntar, todavía sin levantar la vista.

-Depende, ¿irás conmigo? –le preguntó. El moreno soltó una risa y la miró. Sus grandes ojos marrones le miraban con esperanza.

-Izzy… ya sabes que no me gusta mucho salir, y menos con gente que no conozco –empezó el chico y como su hermana ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa se giró y aunque trató de disimularlo, Alec pudo ver la decepción gravada en su rostro. Por eso añadió sonriente – Ve tú, te lo pasarás genial.

Ella se levantó cogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando ya estaba saliendo se giró y dijo: -no conoces a nadie porque no sales. Una cosa es que estés perdidamente enamorado de él y nunca lo vayas a reconocer y otra cosa es que no tengas más amigos que tu propia familia. Nos vemos mañana Alec.

La chica sabía que decir para que le doliera. Ella era la única que lo sabía. No se lo había dicho, sencillamente lo había supuesto. Tenía razón, una cosa era que estuviera secretamente enamorado de su parabatai y que fuera gay, pero eso no podía dictar su vida; los Lightwoods eran orgullosos y por eso Alec no se levantó del sillón para correr tras ella e ir a la fiesta, por eso, se quedó sentado hasta que no escuchó la puerta del instituto cerrarse. Entonces se levantó y se dirigió hacia la sala de entrenamiento dónde sabía que él estaría.

Antes de llegar, se detuvo ante un gran espejo dorado y se miró. No era un chico feo, muchas chicas de Idris le habían dicho que era guapo pero Alec en lo único que pensaba era en que su parabatai nunca se fijaría en él, solo le daría unos golpecitos en la espalda y sonriendo pícaramente le diría "Alec tienes que espabilarte o te quedaras sin chicas", sin saber que a él las chicas le daban igual. Pero Jace nunca se fijaría en él, nunca se fijaría en su pelo negro, ni en sus ojos azules. Respiró y se dio coraje a si mismo antes de abrir las puertas de la sala de entrenamiento.

La sala era grande y espaciosa, con vigas situadas en el aire que se utilizaban para el entrenamiento, en una esquina al lado de la entrada había un lavabo donde cambiarse. De las tres paredes restantes, una estaba ocupada con sacos de boxeo, dianas, barras…, otra colmada de estanterías con material, cuchillos, espadas, arcos con flechas, hachas… y la última era ocupada por un espejo gigante, en éste, un cuerpo se observaba.

Jace era alto y musculoso a causa del ejercicio que todo cazador de sombras hace, su rostro era angulado con unos ojos dorados al igual que su cabello que brillaba a la luz de la luna colada por el tejado. Cuantas veces había deseado Alec poder fundirse en el dorado de esos ojos. Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos:

-¿Ya está la cena?

-Que... –preguntó Alec descolocado antes de recordar que siempre que venía era para avisarle de la cena –Em…no…Izzy se acaba de ir a una fiesta con Meliron, he venido para ver que querías para cenar.

-¿Izzy ha ido a una fiesta y tú no has ido? –dijo Jace con un tono no tanto de pregunta si no de reproche.

-No me apetecía ir con ella para después quedarme solo…-confesó el moreno.

-Llama a Izzy y pregúntale dónde es la fiesta en diez minutos vamos para allá. –informó Jace para dirigirse a la salida, sonreír a Alec quien seguía en shock y marcharse de la sala.

-Jace, por favor…no me apetece. ¿No nos podemos quedar aquí? –suplicó.

-Alec, no sé qué te pasa pero no me gusta verte así. Precisamente por eso vamos a salir y conseguirte un buen ligue. –dijo Jace, y antes de que éste pudiera replicar cerró la puerta ante la cara de su amigo. Se quedó allí parado, ¿ahora que iba a hacer? Él solo quería estar con su parabatai, bastante difícil ya era estar con él como si no sintiera nada y encima ahora tenía que ir a una fiesta dónde le vería estar con otras chicas. Pero no le iba a hacer el feo así que con resignación cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de su hermana.

-¿Si? –preguntó esta en voz alta para poder ser escuchada des de encima del sonido de la fiesta.

-Izzy soy Alec, Jace me obliga a ir a la fiesta con él… -suspiró ante el pensamiento- así que ¿dónde es la fiesta?

-Me duele que él te pueda obligar y que no lo hagas por mi Alec –dijo está sonando ofendida –la fiesta es en Brooklyn, ahora te envío la ubicación exacta. La fiesta es del gran Brujo de Brooklyn Magnus Bane.

-¿Magnus qué? –pregunto éste sin que le sonara el nombre

-Bane, Magnus Bane –repitió esta –te cuelgo, venid rápido. Besos. –y así colgó el teléfono. Después de eso Alec se fue a su habitación y se vistió con unos pantalones ajustados caqui y una camiseta de cuello V azul que resaltaba sus ojos. Cuando salió de la habitación Jace también lo hacía vestido con unos tejanos y una camiseta negra.

-Muy guapo –dijo éste como si nada mientras bajaban hacia la salida sin ver el sonrojo de Alec -¿Dónde es la fiesta?

-Brooklyn.

-Vale, cogeremos un taxi y así iremos más rápido.

Tenía razón porque diez minutos después estaban delante de un edifico de ladrillos rojos, buscaron en el timbre y vieron que en el 3º había un cartelito con el nombre de "Magnus Bane: Gran Brujo de Brooklyn"

-Nuestra hermana y sus contactos con los subterráneos –dijo Jace tocando el timbre y abriendo la puerta.

Ya desde dentro se podía escuchar la música electrónica a todo volumen pero cuando entraron en el apartamento del mago, sus oídos parecían que iban a explotar.

-Vamos a buscar a Izzy –gritó Jace para hacerse escuchar. Alec asintió y empezó a buscar entre la gente que bailaba y a la vez observar el apartamento. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color negro y las ventanas no tenían cortinas pero no se veía a través de ellas. El único mobiliario eran unos sofás y sillones de decoración asiática y unos grandes espejos esparcidos por las diferentes paredes de la sala. En estos se reflejaba la gran masa de los diferentes seres que estaban en la fiesta. Había hadas, vestidas con preciosos trajes parecidos a pétalos de flores; también habían vampiros, pálidos pero a la vez hermosos y hombres lobos. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran los brujos y brujas, cada uno diferente. Algunos tenían el pelo de diversos colores, otros era su piel la que era diferente, no solo de color si no de tacto. Pero el que llamó más la atención a Alec fue un chico el cual sus ojos dorados como de gato le hipnotizaron.

-¡Alec! –le gritó su hermano en la oreja asustándole y rompiendo la conexión con el chico misterioso. -¿has encontrado a Izzy?

-No, pero seguramente estará en la zona del bar. –sugirió éste mientras cogía de la mano al rubio y lo llevaba al bar. Normalmente coger de la mano a Jace le hubiera costado tres días para idear un estúpido plan. Pero al estar todavía en shock por esa penetrante mirada lo único que quería era alejarse de ella.

Como lo había predecido Isabelle estaba sentada en un taburete junto a Meliron quien hablaba animadamente con la morena. Esta dejó de prestarle atención al ver acercarse a sus hermanos.

-¡Por fin habéis llegado! ¿A que es una de las mejores fiestas a las que hayas ido nunca? –Preguntó entusiasmada –bueno Alec, seguro que para ti si –dijo bromeando y abrazando a su hermano –si sé que por Jace vienes a la fiesta hubiera utilizado ese truco mucho antes. –le susurró sonriente. – ¿Habéis conocido a Maguns? –al ver que los chicos negaban, les cogió del brazo y les guió a la única sala separada por una puerta. Esta estaba entreabierta así que pudieron entrar con facilidad.

La sala estaba decorada con un ambiente asiático, hasta la colcha de la cama tenía un yin-yan dibujado.

-No os recomiendo que utilicéis mi cama para cumplir vuestras fantasías sexuales de cazadores de sombras –dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Los cazadores se giraron para encontrarse a un chico con el pelo moreno lleno de purpurina vistiendo un kimono morado y rojo y unas sandalias de plataforma. El mago se quedo observando a Alec quien le observaba también a él. –excepto si me involucráis a mi también entonces tenemos toda la habitación para nosotros solos –añadió sonriendo maliciosamente haciendo sonrojar a Alec quien apartó la mirada.

-Yo voy a pasar, digamos que los brujos con pelo de purpurina no son lo mío, yo prefiero a alguna de las hadas que bailan por allí así que si no os importa, he venido a pasármelo bien. –dijo el rubio saliendo de la habitación. -¿Vienes Izzy? –esta asintió y se fue ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Alec quién se quedó solo.

-Herondale –bufó el mago por lo bajo para después volver a fijar la mirada en el oji-azul. –creo que nos lo podemos pasar bien sin el "rubito" y Isabelle igualmente.

-Yo…yo también voy a pasar, en verdad no se qué hago aquí. Pero mucho gusto igualmente Magnus Bane –contestó Alec. Se sentía incomodo al lado del brujo. Le hacía sentir cosas que estaban mal.

-Oh, vamos precioso, no es necesario que te pongas así porque tu novio se haya ido.

-No es mi novio. –le espetó al brujo. –no siento nada por él más que es mi parabatai. Además yo no soy gay. Así que por favor, ¿me puedes dejar?

-Alec Lightwood ¿verdad?-preguntó el mago y el chico asintió. -¿porqué te avergüenzas de ser gay? Primero de todo.

-He dicho que me dejes ir. A ti no te importa –dijo este intentando salir de la habitación per el mago hizo un movimiento con la mano y la puerta se cerró de golpe haciendo imposible su apertura

-A demás, es tu parabatai, ¿entre los cazadores de sombras no está prohibido tener una relación con tu parabatai?

-He dicho que no siento nada por él. No soy Gay. No me gustan los chicos así que ¡déjame ir! –chilló Alec enfadado pegándole un puñetazo al Mago quien lo paró sin preocupación e ignorándole se acercó a él. –Entonces, si me acercó a ti de esta manera –empezó el mago cogiendo al chico de la cintura apretándole contra él. –Y te beso aquí –dijo empezando a besarle el cuello y encontrando la zona sensible de Alec – ¿no sientes nada?

-De…déjame –ordenó Alec con la respiración entre-cortada intentando soltarse del agarre del brujo. –yo…yo no soy gay. –Magnus siguió besando su cuello acercándose a la boca del chico. Quería ver hasta dónde llegaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no había sentido nada por un chico no hasta qué lo había visto entrar en su apartamento y esos ojos azules le habían hipnotizado. Cuando los labios del brujo tocaron los del cazador de sombras esté se fundió en el besó no fue hasta que las manos del otro se posaron en sus caderas que se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba pasando, porqué igualmente que su cuerpo dijera que esto estaba bien, su celebro le decía que lo que Magnus estaba haciendo era incorrecto así que se apartó bruscamente con lágrimas en los ojos por la frustración de que alguien que no lo conociera pudiera hacerle pasar por algo tan bueno y a la vez algo tan malo.

-Alec. Eh, Alec. No pasa nada, -dijo el Mago arrepentido. No debería haber presionado tanto –no se lo voy a decir a nadie. No pasa nada –dijo sonriendo llevando a Alec a la cama para que se sentara y se relajara –Mírame -le ordenó con cariño cogiéndole de la barbilla al ver que Alec hacia totalmente lo contrario –no debes negar lo que eres. Lo que eres no es nada malo y no es algo que pueda ser cambiado, Alec, se lo tienes que decir a Jace. ¿Se llama así verdad? –Preguntó, y cómo Alec asintió prosiguió –si es tu parabatai te aceptará seas gay o no. Todos te aceptarán

-Él no lo puede saber. Solo Isabel lo sabe y fue porque lo descubrió. Nadie se puede enterar, si no me juzgarían. -Explicó tembloroso –los cazadores de sombra son más estrictos, ellos…ellos si me juzgarían. Y Jace, se sentiría incómodo, puede que ya ni me quisiera como su parabatai.

-¡Oh vamos Alec! –Dijo Magnus sonriendo –te acabo de conocer y ya me gustas. Y eso viniendo de mi es mucho.

Alec no pudo aguantar más y sonrió, en lo más hondo a él también le gustaba Magnus. Cansado suspiro y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del mago. Olía a frutas dulces y a colonia masculina dos aromas que Alec nunca se hubiera imaginado juntos.

-¿Cómo se lo dijiste tu a tu familia? –preguntó Alec.

-Yo soy inmortal Alec, yo no tengo familia –contestó Magnus mirando a la pared, sin mirar nada exactamente. Alec no supo porque pero le agarró de la mano y se la apretó confortablemente. Pasaron así unos minutos hasta que Magnus trajo de vuelta a la realidad a Alec-¿Estás preparado?

-¿¡Qué?! –Exclamó levantándose nerviosamente -¿Tiene que ser ahora? No estoy preparado ahora, pensaba que lo podía hacer cuando estuviera preparado –tartamudeó.

-Vamos Alec, los dos sabemos que si no te obligo/ayudo a que lo hagas ahora no lo vas a hacer nunca. No lo niegues –le advirtió el mago –ahora voy a hacer que Jace venga y os voy a dejar solos para que habléis y no vais a salir de esta habitación hasta que tú –explicó señalando a Alec –le digas a tu parabatai que eres gay y que estas enamorado de él.

-Un momento, no habíamos acordado eso… -no pudo seguir porque de pronto se escuchó un golpe fuerte en la puerta.

-¡Ui! –exclamó Magnus –se me había olvidado abrir la puerta. –se levantó y sonriendo maliciosamente a Alec quién no entendía nada fue a abrir la puerta para después dejar pasar a un Jace verdaderamente enfadado.

-¡¿Qué haces purpurina?! –le gritó a Magnus refiriéndose a la "misteriosa" fuerza que lo había arrastrado desde dónde estaba bailando con una hada hasta aquí por el suelo sin poder luchar, pero calló al ver a Alec con rostro preocupada mirándolo des de la cama –Alec, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó acercándose y sentándose al lado de su parabatai. Este asintió y después de mirar a Magnus quien miraba a Jace con, ¿celos? Este salió de la puerta dejando a la pareja de parabatai sola.

-Tengo que preguntarte algo –empezó el moreno y al ver asentir al rubio asintió -¿pase lo que pase siempre seremos parabatai verdad?

-_A donde vayas, yo iré._ _Donde tú mueras, yo moriré. Y allí seré sepultado;_ _El Ángel será mi testigo y aún más, hasta que la muerte nos separe a tí y a mí. _–Recitó Jace de memoria –no sólo eres mi parabatai Alec, eres mi hermano. Nunca te dejaría. Al revés, no sé cómo no me has dejado tu a mi –rió ante todas las veces que Alec le había salvado, pero como Alec no sonreía se puso serio otra vez. –Lo digo enserio Alec, lo juro por el Ángel que digas lo que digas, hagas lo que hagas, seas como seas te querré y nunca te dejaré.

-Soy gay –soltó de golpe Alec –soy gay y estoy enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo.

Un silenció sepulcró la sala y esos segundos que para Alec parecieron años se rompieron por la risa chillona de Jace. Alec no entendía nada. Le había costado todo su ser confesarle que era gay y ahora se estaba riendo. ¡Por el Ángel!

La risa se fue convirtiendo en unos pequeños jadeos hasta que Jace abrazó a Alec.

-¡Me habías asustado! –Exclamó –Alec, solo porque seas gay no voy a dejar de ser de tu parabatai ni de quererte, vas a tener que aguantarme hasta la muerte. Eso sí, lo de que estas enamorado de mi debemos cambiarlo. Eso sí que es un problema.

-Entonces, ¿no estás enfadado? –preguntó Alec todavía tembloroso. Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera pensado que Jace se lo tomara tan bien que lo aceptara tan rápido.

-Por supuesto que no –contestó sonriendo –pero creo que se lo tendrías que decir a Izzy antes de decírselo a nuestros padres. Y por cierto, ¿Qué hay entre tí y purpurina?

-Primero de todo, se llama Magnus, segundo, una cosa es que te confiese mi sexualidad otra que hablemos de ella. No estoy preparado para eso –dijo para si –y Izzy ya lo sabe.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó enfadado -¿ella lo sabía y yo no? De esta se acuerda –y dicho eso salió de la habitación gritando el nombre de su hermana.

Alec suspiró y se tendió en la cama. Tanto drama para que solo se enfadara por no ser el primero. Estaba tan agotado que las pestañas le empezaron a pesar. Fueron unos brazos quien lo levantó y lo acostó en la cama para después abrazarlo. Sin abrir los ojos supo que era el mago.

-¿Ha ido bien? –preguntó acariciándole la espalada como si le diera un masaje.

-Aham… -contestó asintiendo y relajándose –se ha enfadado porque no se lo dije a él primero.

-Herondales –murmuró otra vez Magnus pero al ver que el moreno se giraba para preguntarle añadió –te lo cuento mañana. De momento descansa. Tu hermana ya sabe que te quedas aquí. Y –añadió rápidamente al ver que se tensaba –sabe que no somos más que conocidos.

-Amigos –le rectificó Alec y dicho eso el sueño de Morfeo lo atrapó lentamente mientras pensaba que no había sido tan malo después de todo ir a la fiesta y conocer a Magnus Bane: el gran Brujo de Brooklyn ya que este no solo le había ayudado a reconocer su sexualidad si no también a abrirle los ojos sobre la gran relación que tenía con su parabatai una relación que siempre restaría.

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews, que no cuesta tanto escribir su opinión y me hacen muy feliz :)  
****Grácias por leer.**


End file.
